


Richlee Collection

by style93



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, RALP, Richlee - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/style93/pseuds/style93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All my Richlee fictions are here, most of them are based on news and rumors fragments.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All my Richlee fictions are here, most of them are based on news and rumors fragments.

The Night Before Fan Event 

“你去伦敦的话记得把家门钥匙带上。”

“不用啊，你不是要留在纽约么？” 

“我说的是在伦敦的家……我们的家。”

他看着一枚铜钥匙像变戏法似的躺在了对方的手心里，突然理解了甘道夫老头在索林面前掏出通往孤山的钥匙时，山下之王眼中那些复杂的含义。不得不说，他作为一个精灵王，有这种想法还挺奇怪的。


	2. Chapter 2

All I Want for Christmas Is You

 

“圣诞快乐。”Richard坐在自己家的壁炉旁边，一边打电话一边下意识用手揉着自己的脖子——老妈今年织的这件圣诞毛衣料子有点扎人。  
“圣诞快乐！”  
电话另一端的声音非常雀跃，Richard可以毫不费力想象他眉飞色舞的表情，但是不是有点兴奋过头了？  
“纽约下雪了么？你听起来好像挺high。”  
“什么？纽约？哦，呃……我不知道！哈哈哈！”Lee的呼吸节奏有点快，似乎正快步走在路上。  
“好吧，你保重，代我向你的家人问好。抱歉今年没能留在纽约陪你。”壁炉的火焰在Richard的眼中显得波光粼粼，大概是太多真情做了火苗的助燃材料。  
“没关系，我不介意，”Lee的回答意外干脆，“挂了吧，我会再打给你的。”  
Richard挂了电话，起身去帮家人收拾厨房。  
正在水池边上与洗洁精和刷碗布奋战，客厅里远远传来老妈的声音：“Richie，你的电话——”  
“Hello？”Richard的手还没完全擦干，他只好用手指头拎着电话。  
“Hi，又是我！”  
“Lee……？”  
“刚才忘问了，你想收什么圣诞礼物吗？“  
”哦，我收到了好多礼物，现在身上就穿着一件呢。“  
”那你知道我想要什么圣诞礼物吗？“  
”好吧，既然你提到了，“Richard有点心虚，”其实我已经寄了，就是不知道你会不会喜欢。“  
”嗯……这倒是意外的收获。不过我敢保证，那不是我想要的全部。”  
Richard生出一股奇怪的预感，像是有一些种子以非常轻微的动作准备要在他的心里发芽，轻到让人心痒。他没有回答，耐心等着Lee继续下去。  
“Mariah Carey的那首歌你肯定听过吧？”  
“哦Lee，别，不是我不会，但我要是突然对着电话开始唱歌……”  
“放心，只是确认一下，不用你唱，咳咳咳，我来。”  
就在Richard还不敢确信自己听到的内容时，对方已经开始大声唱了起来。

 

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you

 

“Richie？亲爱的，去门口看一看，是不是有人站在咱们家门口，好像还在唱歌……？”  
没准儿真的这个年纪了也还是要相信圣诞老人，这是Richard冲向门厅时唯一能想到的。  
打开大门，伴随着寒气扑面而来的，除了零星的雪花，还有身高6英尺3英寸的Lee Pace。

 

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You 

 

他很少听Lee认真唱歌，所以这次索性听了个够，直到Lee唱完最后一个回转的旋律，他也无法组织出完整的语言来表达此刻的感受。  
“谢谢你来开门，Richard， *all I want for Christmas is you*，现在你让我的愿望实现了。”  
“所以*我*是你想要的圣诞礼物。“  
”嗯哼。“  
Lee很满意地看着自己心仪的礼物扭过脸去一直咯咯咯地笑。  
”所以准备什么时候拆礼物？“Richard压低声音，试图装得更酷一点。  
”我很有耐心的，我可以等，“Lee很有自信地点了点头，“不是我说，这毛衣真的挺好看的，我能也来一件么？”  
Richard挑了挑眉毛，看样子需要换着穿的衣服又多了一件。

 

I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you


	3. Chapter 3

Silicon

 

在Richard Armitage最近的阅读清单上，《哈罗德·品特戏剧选集》名列前茅。他原本记得书已经放回书架了，在屋里绕了几圈，最后却是在床上堆叠的枕头和被子之间找到的。  
要么就是他的记忆出现偏差，要么就是Lee也在看这本书。当然，“所有凭空消失的东西最后都有可能在乱成一团的床上找着”，听起来更像是Lee的风格。  
硬皮书的中间夹着书签，似乎还是很厚的一枚。Richard没有多想，直接翻开到带着书签的一页，所见内容却让他无语得只想翻白眼。  
白纸黑字之间，安静地躺了一个物体，半拉干透了的硅胶耳朵，带着精灵特有的尖尖角，和品特的荒诞文字凑一起，倒是不显得有多诡异。  
只有在某个阳光明媚的早晨，为了进行大扫除而拉开储物室大门，却突然被从天而降的硅胶乳房正中门面的人，才能理解Richard此时此刻的心情。  
对于那个仿真程度极高的A罩杯假乳，Lee的解释是我早就送给我弟弟了，当年一拍完戏就寄给他了，天知道怎么会跑到储物室呢。   
“一定是精灵的恶作剧。”他抱着胳膊，非常肯定地说道。  
难道精灵都是恋物癖？   
这只干枯的假耳朵多少证明了Richard的疑惑。 不过他还是需要和Lee好好讨论一下这个问题。即使是他爱的人和爱他的人，Lee对硅胶假体的青睐依然超越了Richard的理解范围。  
“不觉得这耳朵很像干花吗？”Lee双手托着下巴，对着此刻躺在料理台上的假耳朵露出了Richard无法参透的神秘微笑……  
“ 我个人当然更倾向于用干花当书签，而不是一个干瘪的精灵耳朵。”  
“好吧，如果这真的让你觉得不舒服的话，我会把它收起来。不过应该有两只耳朵来着，可我暂时想不起来另外一只在哪儿了。”Lee皱着眉，努力回忆另一块硅胶的去处。   
“也许……床上？”Richard试图在不笑场的情况下给出有用的建议。   
“也许。”Lee显然不太同意Richard的答案，他心不在焉，直到突然想起了另一件事。   
“哦对了！Richard，有另一件事你需要知道……”   
“如果是关于你的收集癖好，我准备好了。” Richard单手撑在料理台的另一边，似乎已经认命了。  
“要是哪天你看见了一块像蓝色奶酪一样的东西，别怕……那是罗南的假下巴……”Lee的声音越来越低，整个人恨不得缩到料理台下面去。  
Richard现在只觉得哭笑不得：“多谢提醒！我想这下总不至于在打开衣橱时又被什么奇怪东西糊一脸了！”  
“好吧，我的建议是，也别开衣橱……”  
“？！”Richard瞪大了眼睛，他简直不敢相信。   
在Richard的胁迫下，Lee像是犯错的小学生一样，自己默默打开了衣橱，将两边塞满的衣物拨开，一只像是半截袖一样的硅胶假手就孤零零地挂在正中间。   
“那应该是，矮人的假手。”Richard斜眼看着Lee，还是不敢确信，“我的假手。”  
Lee点头默认了。   
“所以你留它究竟有什么用！”简直是、实在是费解。   
Lee摊手表示还没想好，然后又保证绝对会把他的奇怪收藏都放到看不见的地方去。  
“那倒不必，”Richard似乎突然改变主意了，他带着只有与他一张反派坏人脸非常相称的阴谋坏笑，将挂在衣架上的假手取了下来，“我想到一个物尽其用的好办法。”  
“怎么用？”  
Richard把假手戳在自己手上，把它晃得扑棱扑棱直响。   
“到时候你就知道了。”   
到时候，其实也就是今晚，Lee就会发现自己的问题有多天真无邪、纯洁无垢。他可真的没想过，只因为是Richard用过，才会被他收藏起来的东西，有一天会“用”在他自己身上。  
要是非得说精灵有恋物癖，那矮人算什么？重口道具爱好者？


	4. Chapter 4

Suppose they walk on red carpet

 

Lee的眉头越皱越紧，手里这条领结简直就是一条抹了肥皂水的泥鳅，完全不会按照他的意志挽成晚礼服领结该有的样子，怎么就这么难系呢。  
和他一起站在镜子前的Richard终于看不下去了，他一只手摊到Lee的面前，示意对方把领结交给他。   
“我来吧。”   
Lee似乎终于得到解脱，从脖子上拽下围得乱七八糟的领结，材质非常优秀的黑色织物就这么被他恨不得早点脱手一样扔给了Richard。   
“抬头。”   
Richard用一只手的食指关节轻轻地顶了一下Lee尖细的下巴，好让这个略有些笨手笨脚的年轻人把头仰高，从而方便他在线条柔和的脖子周围进行缠绕和捆绑的作业。   
“我在想，待会儿我们能不能牵着手走红毯。”Lee对着天花板说。   
专注着系领结Richard抬起眼，用目光询问Lee，想确认他刚才听到的内容。   
“当然，我会找个能让所有人信服的理由，我就对他们说，你去中东看看，满大街都是大男人手拉着手压马路，毫无顾忌地展现着他们令人感动的深厚友谊，我在中东住了好多年，也把这个习惯带回来了，怎么样？”   
Richard挑起了一边的眉毛：“只是想提醒你，我们之间可不仅是友谊……感觉系得紧么？”   
Lee撇嘴，表示什么感觉也没有。 英国人的坏心眼发作，故意突然把原本已经恰到好处的领结勒紧，结果换来美国人夸张的一声呻吟，末了还调皮地吐了吐舌头。  
当然不会让一位天才演员就此殒命，Richard又轻笑着将样子精巧挺括的黑色装饰重新调整好，他的目光悄然无声，化作了电影中缓慢摇移的长镜头，由领结的特写开始，渐渐将视野拉远、拓宽，先是五官秀美的面部特写，随后到了精神抖擞的半身近景，最后定格在镜中仪表堂堂的黑白倒影。  
“拉手大概不可能了，我很遗憾，”Richard与镜子里Lee的目光相触，“不过至少我们是走在一起的，当然也能对着镜头互相揽着肩、拥抱、亲吻……”   
“可以亲？!”Lee的表情瞬间亮了一起来。   
“脸颊，脸颊……！”   
“哦……”有刚才那雀跃的样子做对比，Lee现在的失望显而易见，“怎么听也觉得不划算， 现在多亲一会儿可以吗？”  
“只要别把领结弄歪，否则我可不管了。”英国人挑衅一样勾起了嘴角。  
管他的领结呢，Lee虽然心里如此不屑，但还是控制着没整个人扑在对方身上。  
不过这却能让他们的唇能贴得更紧了。  
“其实我以前总会认为在红毯上搂搂抱抱，看起来就是做戏，太刻意，”Lee的额头与Richard的毫无间隙，黏在一起，他们离得如此之近，以至于只能低声细语，“但现在我不这么觉得了，Richard，你懂么？如果是和你走红毯的话……”  
被他用醇厚音色呼唤的人，在他的嘴唇上轻点做为回答。   
“我懂。”   
在敲门声之后，Richard和Lee在门外看到了那些同样身着笔挺礼服，脸上挂着欢欣与自豪的矮人、巫师，还有精灵。他们一起，去为曾经共同写就的故事做最后的谢幕。   
闪光灯如刺目的白昼，粉丝的尖叫声织起了绵延不绝的声浪，山下之王与密林之王一路都隔开了几个人的距离，为挤在红毯两旁的粉丝签名、合影，再与他们短暂聊聊天。   
直到最后媒体合照的时间，Richard还是自己一贯的风格，站在了最后排，他设法对Lee使了个眼色，高个子的精灵王心领神会，不动声色也退到最后，他们终于能靠得更近。   
因为要不停看着架设在不同方向的镜头，Lee完全没有时间顾及其它，直到他的手突然被人紧紧握住。  
已经熟悉到只要一接触就会认得，Lee甚至不用去扭头确认，他只是同样有力地回握，似乎这样就能抚摸到对方宽阔手掌上的筋络和骨骼。   
“知道么，Lee，我们其实不用为要不要拉手走红毯而担心，”Richard凑在Lee的耳边，“等一下进了剧院，灯光熄灭，谁能看见我们在干什么？”   
Lee的眼睛因为惊讶而张得老大，不可置信的目光盯着站在自己身旁的Richard，一向低调保守的英国人此刻却转而面向镜头，摆出端正的笑，露出洁白的牙，看起来趾高气昂英姿飒爽，简直像是故意的。  
不认为自己笑起来会输给对方，Lee像是接下了Richard有点幼稚的挑衅，同样转向对面的媒体区， 展现出最灿烂的笑容。  
只是他们的手依然不肯离开彼此。


	5. Chapter 5

3.25

 

P先生在新西兰买的房子并非豪宅，但空间绝对足够大，屋外又临着海景，安安静静，几乎只有海浪海风和海鸟的声音。一切都让他很满意。  
只是有一天突然觉得浴缸太小。  
让他不得不注意到这个事实的，是和他同住的A先生。  
起因是A先生在他正舒舒服服泡澡的时候，以明天凌晨就得起床工作现在要抓紧时间洗澡为由，强行占领了浴缸的另一端。  
两个长腿星男人硬要挤在这么有限的空间里，P先生明显感觉浴缸里的水都漾出去了一半。  
为了不至于挤得完全不能动弹，他不得不把自己的腿搭到浴缸外面。结果从远处看，这个沐浴用的大型盛水器就好像自己长了腿一样，简直称得上是摆在浴室的后现代工艺品。  
总不可能沉默着、沉默着，脸对着脸一起洗白白。不是说明天早起要工作么，来复习复习台词好了。  
P先生在他们一起参与的这部电影里戏份不多，但他与许多优秀演员一样，熟悉整个剧本，于是他暂时为A先生充当搭戏的排练对象。  
“你没权力闯进那座山！”  
这是P先生。  
“只有我才有这个权利。”  
自信满满，这是A先生。  
一开始还好，但是练着练着，台词就跑偏到了奇怪的方向。  
A先生不再执意往山里去，而是开拓了某些近在咫尺，他又同样声称有独占权的地方。  
说好的明天很早就要起床工作呢？  
幸好这种随机的开拓任务并不频繁，但一两次也足够让人印象深刻了。  
以上是P先生的记忆回放。  
此刻P先生人在纽约。他和A先生分别在地球的两边拍戏有一段时间了，今天终于有时间能凑在一起。  
他打开家门，发现A先生那双闷骚的Gucci皮鞋已经摆在了鞋架上。蹑手蹑脚来到客厅，没见着A先生。悄悄溜进厨房，还是没人。  
但是厨房桌子上摆了一瓶酒，还有一件明显被包装过的盒子。那盒子又明显在告诉别人，“我是一件礼物，等着你来拆我”。  
不过还是先见到A先生的人比较重要。毕竟无论再好的东西，他也希望能和A先生一起分享。  
P先生最后在卧室里间的浴室里发现了A先生。  
A先生舒舒服服泡在浴缸里。睡着了。  
从大不列颠岛飞跃大西洋，之后还要从纽约再飞去赌城，即使是习惯奔波旅途的人，疲劳也无可避免。  
所以这次还是不跟你抢浴缸了。P先生颇为感动地想。  
他悄悄靠着浴缸的边缘坐下，饶有兴趣盯着A先生熟睡的侧脸。  
不过待会儿叫醒你的时候，我必须揪一揪你新梳起来的小辫子。


	6. Chapter 6

The Play

 

每场演出都要声嘶力竭，演出时间超过三个半小时，每天散戏回到住处时已经接近凌晨，这样的紧张生活持续了多久，他觉得有点数不清了。多数时候他会累得直接倒头就睡，仿佛这张尺寸略窄的床才是他的今生至爱，他把自己扔进并不柔软的床垫，完全投身它的怀抱，一夜无梦，直到第二天清早，被一个越洋电话温柔叫醒。  
在今天从纽约打来的早安电话里，对方说自己在《银河护卫队》和《霍比特人》的宣传工作总算是暂告一段落，也已经第一时间定了机票，要立刻飞回伦敦，来Old Vic剧院继续当忠实戏迷。  
“Old Vic应该给你一个荣誉VIP。”他的笑声低沉，挠得人心里也痒痒的。  
“必须可以，不过那张VIP卡上面一定要烫印几个金色大字：没人比Lee Pace更爱看《炼狱》。”  
“是不是还少了点什么？”  
“别急啊，背面还留着地方呢：也没人比Lee Pace更爱Richard Armitage。”  
他觉得，虽然他一直这么觉得，但他现在格外如此觉得，Lee的声音，真他妈的好听。  
他抑制不住傻笑的表情，却还是没忘了纠正Lee的错误。他明明白白告诉对方，要是谈论爱的话题，他是不会轻易妥协的。  
“如果‘爱你’必须不幸沦为一种竞争，很遗憾地告诉你，你输定了。”  
电话对面的人陷入沉默，但Richard很清楚他现在的模样，甚至比平时视频聊天里都更加清晰，睫毛长长的桃花眼一定在瞟来瞟去，脸颊上两团苹果肌染上了红晕，一口白牙明晃晃，叫人心慌慌。  
想念，思念，惦念。真情，温情，爱情。无论什么年纪，相爱的人总是毫不犹疑，倾诉着令人害羞的炽烈。

今天演出结束后Richard有些心不在焉，谢幕之后在剧院后门给粉丝签名也是速战速决，可是急急忙忙往回赶，却又不是因为困倦。平时他会在睡前放空头脑，什么都不会再思考，但早晨的那通电话，突然让他的心里挤进了甜蜜的负担——Lee的轻柔声线提醒了Richard，他真的挺想他，更希望早点见到他，触碰着他……  
脑子里想着事情睡觉，就容易做梦，而Richard今夜的梦境，仿佛惊悚文艺爱情片，各路风格混搭。他梦见自己在舞台中间演戏，与女主角的吻戏进行了一半就察觉不对，抬眼一瞧，面对的居然是眼里带着钩子一样笑得邪魅的Lee。他说这样不好咱们还是赶紧回后台吧，转瞬发现他们已经被水火交融的诡异景象包围。他觉得有点犯难，又逐渐觉得急躁，两个人总不能手拉着手肩并着肩去投火，但是他对水的恐惧也很难克服，他紧紧攥着Lee的手，悲壮地想死就死吧，至少我是与所爱之人在一起。  
让他一下子惊醒的，是梦中Lee的举动。他拉过Richard的手臂，又环抱住他，在给他深深一吻后，拖着他一起跳进了冰冷刺骨的深潭。  
醒来后Richard发现自己满头大汗，瞄一眼在黑暗中散发着幽光的电子钟显示时间，仅仅睡了两个多小时。  
鉴于刚刚从一个噩梦中醒来，现实的对比让他反而感到额外满足，又立刻想到那个上一秒害他做梦，却又在这一秒成为他幸福源泉的人，他摸索出手机，拨打了最熟悉的号码。  
“喂？怎么这个时间了还没睡？”会接到Richard的电话，Lee显然很诧异，要知道他对于伦敦和纽约的时差可是已经非常熟悉了。  
“做恶梦。”Richard将手机调整为功放模式放在床沿，自己则阖着眼侧躺着，很闲在的样子。  
话剧舞台没有麦克风，需要持续用嗓，所以在演出结束后，为了不给声带更多负荷，Richard一般很少会再开口说话，于是现在他也言简意赅，惜字如金。  
但这样在Lee听起来，倒有点高傲骄纵的意味。  
“请问我能为Armitage先生做点什么，才能帮你摆脱梦的侵扰？”  
“唱个曲吧。”  
听到Richard如此要求，Lee哈哈大笑两声。  
“完全跑调的歌你也听吗，我可不能保证这不会让你陷入另一个恶梦。”他好心提醒对方，自己的唱歌水平究竟有多糟糕。  
“唱吧，”Richard紧接着又补充了一句，“我喜欢听你的声音。”  
“Ok...想听什么？”  
“随意。"  
这倒让Lee犯了难，显然不是所有曲子都适合助眠，尤其让他来唱的话……嗯嗯啊啊，支支吾吾，思索了好一阵子，他还是决定挑一首最保险的。  
“好了，虽然有点老套，但这首歌我真的练过很多次，你将就听听就好。”  
Lee清了清喉咙。挺奇怪，这又不是什么重要的电话面试，他是在与自己的恋人通话，可就是没来由一阵紧张。也许是太希望取悦对方，又怕事与愿违。但无论如何，他小心翼翼开始哼唱。

If I didn't care, would it be the same?

Would my every prayer, begin and end with just your name?

And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare?

Would it all be ture, if I didn*t care for you...

声音很轻，旋律很缓，月色很柔，思绪很远。用Lee略带沙哑的慵懒声线所唱出的歌，跑调再严重也已经无所谓了，Richard只觉得那是轻轻扫过脸颊的夏夜微风，还带着Lee洗过澡之后的清爽味道。而所有被Lee唱得东倒西歪的音律，都化作了飘渺云烟，萦绕在Richard周围，让他愿意假装相信，那个温柔的音痴就在自己身边，近在咫尺。  
Lee其实也不确定自己是否真的唱对了调子，但这首歌毕竟是他当年拍《明星助理》时一字一句亲自唱过的，他觉得自己总不会错太多。  
“怎么样，听着还行吗？”  
对面没有人回答，Lee耸了耸眉毛，决定再试探着问一遍。  
“你要是想笑的话别忍着，我也知道自己唱歌特别烂。”  
还是没反应，安静得过分，看来他一定要使出终极策略才行。  
“Richard，我很爱你。”  
一颗滚烫的石子被投入了青玉色的碧湖中，电话另一端却依旧沉默。可是Lee这下子倒觉得格外安心了。他没有再犹豫，果断挂掉电话，转而去忙自己手上的事。  
如果直白表达爱的宣言也是一种竞争，Richard曾说过他不会输给Lee。所以对于“爱你”的言论毫无回应，唯一的解释只有一种，他大概又睡着了。  
一想到自己惨不忍听的歌声居然有如此奇效，Lee就忍不住偷偷乐起来。

晚安，好梦，My love。


	7. Chapter 7

Lee不喜欢首映

“别乱动。”Richard此刻皱着眉，抬着下巴说话的样子有几分黑帮大佬的气势。不过等他举起一把刮胡刀，手法轻盈细腻地让刀刃掠过另一个人的下颌时，气氛微妙地产生了变化。

Lee原本十分标志的瓜子脸上现在沾满了细腻泡沫，他仰着头，靠在浴室的洗手台上，一副任人摆布的样子。

“所以说用电动剃须刀就可以了啊……”Lee小声喃喃地抱怨。

“叫你别动了，”Richard神情专注，他翻动手腕，让刮刀游走在Lee小得令人发指的脸颊两侧：“也别说话。”

他捏着Lee的下巴，像模像样地微调角度，犹如雕塑家面对尚未成形的心爱作品，每一次下手都小心翼翼。

“好了。”手指弹了弹Lee的苹果脸蛋，Richard抓着Lee的肩膀，让他检验自己辛勤劳动的成果。

Lee睁大眼睛对着镜子，往左扭头，再扭到右边，又伸手摸了摸。

“好……干净，还滑溜溜的。”

Richard很得意，薄唇抿起笑得有点坏。

“老派的东西也有存在意义不是么？”他把头搁在Lee的肩膀上，满脸胡茬紧贴着对方优美的下颚线条。

“我可不敢说老派的东西没意义，尤其考虑到现在一直用胡子扎我的这位是个英国老男……”

没等美国年轻人把话说完，英国老男人就率先发起攻势，用挠痒痒大法让对方直嚷救命。

Lee表示自己只会用电动剃须刀，无法对Richard的优质服务给与相同回报，所以下厨做一顿饭聊表心意（Richard其实很想说厨艺你也赢不过我这个黑暗料理国的人）。整理食材的时候他的手机提示收到了新邮件，是公司发来的12月行程安排。

伦敦首映……多伦多首映……洛杉矶首映……哦，洛杉矶还有一个出席Peter Jackson导演在好莱坞大道授星仪式的活动。

Lee大大地叹了口气。首映式啊……

“看见什么了，这么发愁？”

Lee把手机递给Richard。

“去看看我的行程你就不会这么伤感。”

“你是主演，主角，是该去跑这种被尖叫和闪光灯狂轰滥炸，一遍一遍回答同样问题，笑到肌肉僵硬脸发酸的‘首映式’。”Lee两手放在耳边，歪着头勾了勾手指，动作有点调皮，情绪有点低落。

Richard捉住Lee的手，把它们引导至自己的腰间，随后去捧起Lee带点小苹果红润的脸颊。

“但这个首映式上要放的电影，是对我而言意义重大的电影，是让我遇到了你的电影，而且我们还要一起走红毯，所以也没那么难熬，嗯？”

提到要在“一起”，Lee突然害羞起来，眼光飘到别处，暂时躲开Richard的深情凝视，不过很快又带着些小心思飘了回来。

“你说的没错，一起走红毯，还有……一起看电影。”

“直觉告诉我你可不只是想‘一起看电影’。”Richard学着Lee的动作，手放在头的两边，弯弯手指头。

“嗯……坐一起看电影，拉着手坐在一起看电影……拉着手并着肩脑袋紧挨着脑袋坐在一起看电影……”Lee越说越头越低，声音也越来越弱。

“要不我们干脆坐一个座位里吧，你说呢？谁上谁下，猜拳决定。”

Lee终于忍不住，把脸埋进Richard的肩膀，闷头笑个不停。

“没错没错，就像这样，如果结局让你看哭了我还可以把肩膀借给你。”Richard抓了抓Lee的栗色短发。

“I will follow you one last time”

Lee的声音在英国老男人肩头嗡嗡鸣动，弄得他有点痒，也一时不敢确定自己所听到的内容。

I will follow you one last time，Lee抬起头，将誓言又重复一遍。

不过这最后一次的期限是永远。


	8. 疾驰的快板

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上

早晨培根炒蛋烘豆子

Richard Armitage认为一向自己是个自控力很强的人，但他发觉自己这几天特别容易走神。

他原本闭着眼睛好端端坐在棚车里，任由化妆师在脸上涂涂抹抹、固定矮人要用的大头套和额头鼻子上的假体，漆黑一片的眼前却突然冒出了精灵王的脸。

那是一张因为特别入戏，所以显得特别嫌弃他的脸，扬着小下巴颏，如剑刃一般冰冷的目光顺着翘鼻子的弧度犀利劈下来。

“我觉得这场戏的关键就在于，成为王的意义究竟为何，你认为一个国王就是要掌控财富，这就是你想要的。”

精灵王扮演者的声音里依旧带着点沙沙的舒适质感，却少了感情色彩，再配合上不容置疑的手势，一字一句都似乎在数落他这个矮人的所作所为。

那个弯腰靠在料理台上，读剧本时一旦念错台词就调皮吐舌头的190+毛绒泰迪，似乎已经完全深藏在瑟兰迪尔超凡的装扮之后了。

一个是在编剧家厨房里和他边喝酒边畅聊角色的Lee Pace，一个是片场上从头顶的王冠冷艳到拖尾外套最末端那华丽褶子的古老精灵王，两种形象在他的脑海里上演着一人分饰两角的光影舞台剧，炫目、混乱、晕晕乎乎。

“你不觉得索林和瑟兰迪尔之间真的很有意思吗？我是说，越针锋相对就越是有戏，矛盾冲突之类的，在镜头里会很有张力，太让人期待了不是么？”

这时Richard和Lee刚刚认识，不熟是真的不熟，却又真的能聊到一起，他们对于角色有许多相似或相关的想法，讨论几乎停不下来。

“第一次见面我的话是不是有点太多，让你那杯酒端了好久都没机会喝。”Lee有些不好意思，动了动浓浓的眉毛。

Richard让他的无辜表情给逗乐了，说他完全不介意。

“酒可以等。”他回应给Lee一个略有调皮的坏笑。

在那之后，Lee因为松了一口气而变得毫无防备的甜软成了他盘旋在脑中挥之不去的片段，之一。

事情不太妙啊，Richard Armitage。

更加不妙的，还是他们在影棚第一次的这场对戏练习。无论是讨论情节，还是走位排练，Lee全程保持着高傲姿态，不可侵犯的架势也让Richard更加投入认真，他们像是真有深仇大恨一样，相互僵持，一步也不让。

“别跟我提什么龙炎，我也曾抗击过北方的巨龙！”

精灵王精致的面孔毫无预兆凑近了索林眼前，但奇怪得很，原本应该愤怒的气焰，反倒在无限接近的距离内变成了灼热的暧昧。

导演彼得非常赞同Lee和Richard的处理，不断说这样很好，不错很不错，再找找感觉，可以再试一试。

于是那天下午，Richard就不记得看过了多少遍Lee皱着眉头嘴唇微启的样子。他几乎要用“性感”来代替原本更合乎礼仪的诸多形容。

排练一结束，Lee突然问Richard，我刚才没把口水喷你脸上吧？

Richard回看他，花了几秒时间确认他究竟是玩笑还是认真。

“毕竟离得有点太近。”Lee轻声解释。

“放心，如果真发生这样的事，我一定立刻马上回敬你一脸。”

然后Lee就笑了，闭起眼睛，上下两排睫毛合成了一排毛茸茸的小扇子，笑声洪亮，哈哈哈哈哈哈，小尖下巴都缩成了两层。

究竟是豪放派的精灵王，还是精致款的Lee Pace？Richard感觉自己面对着一个散发暖融气息的谜，让他忍不住想先一把抱上去。

真的不太妙啊，真的不太妙。

化妆车的门被推开，Richard听见Lee用充满活力的声音向车里所有人打招呼。

“早啊，Richard。”

“跟你比起来我确实起得够早，真是奇怪了，我以为精灵才是不睡觉的种族呢。”

毫无意外，他又听见了Lee开怀大笑的声音。

“抱歉了索林橡木盾，我真的无意炫耀自己的睡眠时间，请问我该怎么补偿一下您阴晴难测的心？”

“晚上陪我看电影吧。”

 

中午牛排薯条拌沙拉

午餐帐篷是Lee在片场特别喜欢的地方，他感觉这里就是现实与幻想扭曲成的平行空间，精灵、巫师、矮人、兽人……中土世界的不同种族可以闹哄哄挤作一团，而轻松的背景音乐，竟然来自在餐厅正中舞台上吹萨克斯风的电影导演。

“哎精灵王，别跑啊！来我们这坐吧，知道你宽宏大量不会嫌弃咱们的对不？”

Lee对于矮人们挑衅的吆喝嗤之以鼻，他大步走过去，毫不犹豫把自己挤进Richard旁边狭窄的位置上。

“特意把我这个国王请来，不招待点好的可说不过去。”

Lee的手臂贴紧了矮人首领的毛皮外套，隔着衣料也觉得触感不错。

他盯着埋头吃饭的Richard，只见对方嘴角轻轻一挑，低声威胁说不拿盘子里的这些东西来跟你干一仗就不错了，还想吃好的？

“是吗，”Lee在Richard耳朵边夸张叹气“真可惜，本来打算答应你晚上去看电影呢。”

嘿！

 

晚上可乐taco爆米花

一天的拍摄结束，Lee蜷在拖车里的沙发上看书，原本他有点累了，差不多歪头就能睡着，不过因为心里有事惦记着，到现在也还能坚持打起精神。

一听见敲门声就光速去开门，他在如愿看到英俊的英国同事出现在眼前时，根本不想控制一下自己太过灿烂的表情。

“Hi，怎么样Lee，还跟我一起去看电影么？”

Richard本来打算耍耍酷的，可要命的是Lee只要一笑他就觉得心尖颤，说话声音都开始略抖略抖，想故作深沉也难。

“Well……”Lee摸摸自己的头发，又揉揉鼻子，小动作不断，“我觉得还是先问清楚比较好，你要理解，我是美国人，我们喜欢直接点的……”

Richard抬起蓝汪汪的眼睛真诚凝视着Lee，他也完全不知道，自己这样子同样戳中了对方的心底。

“你是打算追我吗？”

只能说作为一个相对腼腆的英伦岛国人，Richard彻底低估美国青年的坦率程度。他脸颊红红杵在原地，心跳超速破坏了他擅长讲冷笑话圆场的特殊技能。

“我知道如果我说‘是’的话整件事就会变得特别无聊，但这确实是我能给你的最直接的答案。没错，我想追你，给个机会？”

蓝眼睛的涟漪牵动微漾的笑容，他一下想通了，直率也是一种态度，特别好。

 

凌晨夜宵加餐贴肉膘

看完电影已经很晚了，Richard开着他那辆灰色宝马把Lee送回家。这个美国人刚刚从市中心的酒店搬到Evangeline居住的海景房。车子刚一停下，就有海浪的味道和声音顺着窗缝钻进来。

“如果换个时间我想Evangeline一定欢迎你去做客，不过今天太晚了。”Lee一手解开安全带，转头向Richard道谢道晚安。

Richard不想Lee就要这么直接走掉，他一把握住对方的胳膊。

“真想谢我的话再帮我个忙。”

“Yes？”

“现在，我面前摆着一道难题……”Richard确定他能寻到Lee的双眼，而他的声音犹如夜的漆黑，低声轻颤，在密闭的空间中无形弥散。

“我喜欢了你开心起来就一定要闭眼的习惯，却也想随时都能赞赏你的绿眼睛。实在不知道该怎么办了，有没有什么建议？”

沉默，海浪，呼吸，沉默，Lee在座椅里动了动。

“怎么说呢……”Lee嗓音轻柔，懒懒的，听的人却绝不会因此感到困倦，“至少现在你不用烦恼这个问题，Richard，这车里，太暗了，无论如何你也什么都看不见。”

“什么都看不见，太黑了，是吗？”

“没错，太黑了，什么都看不见……”

“要开车灯吗？”

“自作聪明可是会减分的。”

既然什么都看不见，索性相互循着声音去判断又凑近多少距离。

海浪，心跳，呼吸，两个人，却最终以温软的唇舌交换了同一种频率。

夜色浓艳得恰到好处，这下就真的不会有谁知道接下来车里究竟发生过什么了。


	9. 疾驰的快板

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下

如果只是Lee一个人暂住在Evangeline家的话，还没什么问题，可是他开始和Richard谈朋友，问题就尴尬地来了。

怎么说都是寄居别人屋檐下，Richard哪怕每次送Lee回来，被红发女精灵的扮演者热情地拽进屋里一起吃晚饭，大家围坐一桌也只能聊聊稀松平常的话题，比如他会称赞她曾主演的美剧>，又或者毫不掩饰欣赏Lee担当主演的>。

气氛是亲切有爱的，和睦融洽的，但却留不下他和Lee独处的空间。

当Evangeline还在努力从震惊中消化Lee就是那个让她憧憬许久的冷面蓝侠和温柔Roy的信息时(她之前完全没意识到室友Lee就是那个演员！)，Lee把Richard送出门。先是站在汽车旁边聊了一会儿，没多久他们又坐回了车里，话就好像怎么说也说不完一样。

“......这么下去可不行。”Lee咬着嘴唇，眼神有点小委屈，脸颊红红的。

“你也这么认为？”Richard还在试图平复呼吸，他们胳膊搭在彼此肩上，在车后座里挤靠着。

“我们不能这个岁数还像公路电影里的失足青年一样，在汽油和皮革味环绕的蒙蒙阴雨夜一遍又一遍祭奠在车厢里失去的贞操。”

“什么，贞操，我幻听了吗？”Richard的表情比他语气中的调笑成分更重。

“这只是一种比喻，”Lee知道Richard那夸张嘲讽是故意为之，解释起来当然很不屑，“意思是说我们不能总躲在车里干这干那的。”

“完全同意，另外也不能总开房。”

Lee斜着眼撇着嘴，用自己认为最犀利的目光“谴责”身旁的人。

“总之我想我们需要独立空间。”

Richard从后玻璃窗的搁板上抽了几张纸巾，帮Lee和自己清理。最近车里进行有爱活动的次数略频繁，纸抽快见底了。

于是为了两个人的大长腿不再憋屈着无处安放，为了Richard可怜的宝马车不再额外承受颠簸的重量，他们在惠灵顿清亮瑰丽的海岸线上买了一套房。

按说这么一来地方足够大了吧，但其实他们粘在一起的时间似乎是有增无减...比如，Lee和Richard发现他们最终还是一起挤在了狭小的空间里--他们新家的浴缸。

“终于有了只属于我们的地盘了......”Lee向后靠，湿漉漉的脑袋搁在Richard结实的胸口。

“在只属于我们的地盘上，是只属于我们的浴缸，”说话就说话，Richard的手却也没停，玩着他男朋友的耳朵和卷发。

“还有只属于我们的沙发，”继续悄摸摸到Lee的胸前揉了一把，“和只属于我们的床。”

“我很好奇家里这么大这么多空间，为什么你只提这几个地方。”Lee把头浅浅浸过水面，吐泡泡的同时还要对付一双越来越往下嚣张侵犯的狼爪。

“明知故问可是要减分的，Lee Pace。”

Richard口中不怎么有诚意的威胁，最终还是转化成干柴烈火上那泼浇了一勺恰到好处的油，Lee转身反扑上来说你敢减什么分就算减成负分了你也得老实收着！

煽了风点了火的人，在Lee各种挠痒痒掐啊拧的攻势下除了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，只剩连喊okok示弱求饶的余力。

不过这还不算完。

矮人演员们每天除了三个小时的繁琐化妆之外，还要穿浑身上下武装到脚趾的厚重戏服。当接受采访时Richard提到每天一换的那双粗大假手时，“丑”或者“噩梦”这种形容已经算很客观的了。而带着假手上厕所这种事究竟有多沮丧......矮人们基本已经默契地放弃小便池，恨不得偷偷摸摸一切都在坐便里解决。

如果这时在厕所里又遇到干净整洁，最重要的是完全轻装上阵的精灵一族，那简直是白眼要翻过脑顶的嫉妒恨。

Richard今天有不少动作戏，十几条拍过之后累出一身的汗，连假手都被汗水浸透，他拎着其中一只已经滑落的橡胶手赶时间来上厕所，偏偏这个时候就遇到Lee也在卫生间。

“警告你，别说话也别做什么得意表情，不然...”他借助索林情绪中的低气压又一次威胁Lee。

Lee乖巧地摆摆手，微笑表示诚意。不过当他安安静静从Richard身边走过时，突然一扭身子就把假手从矮人首领那里抢了过来。

他甩动那长条橡胶如同甩马鞭一样熟练，故意夸张抽打Richard因为穿了增肥戏服而变得又挺又翘的屁股，一边一下，啪啪掷臀有声，打完了立刻哈哈哈哈哈着绝尘而去，带着精灵王盔甲披风和长发那金银混合的如风残影。

怎么他就完全不觉得意外呢！


	10. 每个时刻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 龙病

Lee仔细观察过了，这些天Richard读的书，从精神分裂的病理研究和病历分析，到服用致幻药物的亲历者描述，内容越来越沮丧晦涩。每当Richard回到家捧起这些书开始认真读时，Lee就会悄悄紧挨着坐到他身边，玩Richard那个型号老旧又沉甸甸的PAD，要不就看自己的书，或者，偶尔骚扰一下Richard，比如很轻柔地挠一挠对方被胡碴覆盖的脸颊和下巴，然后突然袭击啵上一口。

Richard低下头，目光越过阅读眼镜看着Lee，样子像个老学究。

“没什么可担心的，读这些都是为了角色所做的科学研究。”他一只手揽过Lee，把他圈在自己怀里，表情轻松地对他解释。

Lee紧紧盯着Richard的透彻青色瞳孔，不放过那其中一丝一毫的变化：“是吗，目前为止你的研究得出什么结论，我很想听听。”

“Well......所谓龙病，实为一种腐蚀心智的极端占有欲。”

好学青年Lee Pace很快跟上思路：“索林对孤山里的金银，或者说将阿肯宝石一己私藏的欲望。”

“没错，”Richard将自己的额头侧面与Lee的贴在一起，“不过你知道还有谁也得了这种怪病么？”低柔的声音，带着慵懒的震颤，悄悄顺着Lee的颈部曲线滑进了圆领T恤之下，有些烫的温度。

因为两个人粘在一起，他很容易就感觉到Lee轻轻摇头的动作，幅度很小，更像是试图挣扎却无力反抗的小动物。

“我恐怕我也和索林一样，产生了执迷，不过区别在于他痴迷宝石，而我无法不在意的是你。”

说完Richard就笑了，大概觉得自己又控制不住，脱口而出不得了的情话，当然也因为Lee微微张着嘴睁着眼的小表情，比那什么惊讶的小松鼠小仓鼠要可爱多了。

“你是我的宝藏，我绝对不会任何人分享，哪怕是，一丁点，也不行。”每一次断句，Richard就带着不容拒绝的气场凑近一分，直到最后将Lee彻底压倒在沙发上。

从他现在的俯视角度，Lee那张巴掌大的小脸上任何一个表情都不会遗漏，莹绿的瞳孔轻轻收缩，脸颊和水润嘴唇分不出究竟哪个红得更动人。

“Wow，这可真的有点吓人......你不能这么轻易就说这种让人难堪的话......”Lee使劲扭头，想他已经发红的脸都埋进沙发。

“发现自己爱上一个控制欲强烈的怪胎，会怕吗？”成功让Lee露出了害羞的表情，狡猾闷骚的英国人显然很满意。

不知是听到哪个词受了刺激，一直笑着扭脸的Lee却突然回过头，直视起霸占在自己上方空间这个和他鼻尖相对的人。

“如果我爱上一个怪胎，那也会让我变成一个怪胎吗？”

Richard发现自己无法简简单单就回答这个问题。其实每次只要Lee严肃起来，他都有这种感觉，觉得如果能够轻易出口的答案，会不小心变成了辜负。

“是不是一样变成怪胎我不能确定，不过......”Richard倾身，啃咬着Lee的两片嘴唇，湿润的舌头轻扫而过，又将亲昵更加深入到口腔每一处，吸吮搅动着。

粘稠得连空气都有些稀薄。

“现在你也被龙病传染了。”Richard终于放开了Lee，脸上挂着胜利的微笑。

才刚刚从缠绵的亲吻中喘口气，听闻如此噩耗，被传染的人却不以为然。

“那你可要负责到底。”他撇着嘴说道。

 

(关于“怪胎”，大兵问过Calpernia这个问题~)


	11. 每个时刻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鲜花与巧克力

虽然都是过去的事，但偶尔回想，如同为冬日壁炉中添柴火一样，是会令人感到暖和的。

那时在霍比特剧组，Lee曾偷偷注视Richard的一举一动，他注意到一个十分要命的细节：英国同事是那种会为别人买花的人。

凡是有相熟的人过生日，或有其他值得庆祝的场合，Richard都会送上十分恰当的花束，附送写着祝福的纸条，以及一个来自他本人温暖实在的拥抱。

Lee与桌面上摊开的最新版剧本面面相觑，他盯着页眉上的日期，发现从来没这么期待过自己的生日。

他的生日当天是常规工作日，由于并没有刻意提起，注意到的人不多，这倒让Lee觉得松了一口气。毕竟剧组的拍摄日程永远满满当当，他又根本不是幼稚到需要全世界关注的公主病，做好自己份内工作，不给已经紧张快节奏压力山大的同事们多添额外负担(比如考虑人际交往要为庆祝他生日这种事)，一天结束后，开车去市中心随便找家汉堡店大啃垃圾食品对他来说就很开心了。

这个简单的愿望，却唯独在化妆拖车里偶遇Richard时毫无节制膨胀起来。

他们比邻坐着，都仰着头闭着眼，任由化妆师在自己脸上涂抹，偶尔闲聊几句，谈的都是再平常不过的话题。Lee好几次想把“其实今天我过生日”也不动声色加入对话，最终还是在自我的对抗挣扎中放弃。

身为精灵一族，Lee下戏的时间经常会比身为主演的Richard稍早，于是他一路走一路招呼了一大帮人开赴汉堡店，也没说原因，只说要请客吃饭，带着众人呼啸占领了几乎所有座位，吃吃喝喝一通闹腾，最后打着饱嗝心满意足回家。

开车入库的时候，Lee注意到路边一辆灰色BMW，眼熟。又一眼，就看见了等在他家门口的Richard。

他的心里突然醒了一只小蝴蝶。

“嘿...”

“嗨！”

随后是Lee最先陷入了他并不擅长的沉默。Richard则笑着掏出一个玻璃纸袋，晚上光线不好，只听见那袋子里哗啦啦响，装得很满的样子。

“生日快乐！希望我没记错吧？”

“谢谢！没错，今天又蹉跎一岁。”

Richard假装如释重负：“太好了，真要是弄错的话这些东西我只好自己拿回去吃光，这可有点尴尬。”

所以不是鲜花，而是......吃的？

Lee接过Richard捧在手里的袋子打开，真的不是缤纷花朵，里面塞满了各色包装的巧克力。

可以说是让Lee完全没有头绪的礼物，他歪着头，努力参破其中含义。

“不知道你喜欢什么，所以送你我喜欢的，找找共鸣。”

嚣张自大的想法，但是......Lee无力抵抗，也不想否认自己其实很吃这一套。而且他真的不讨厌巧克力。

“不会有人不喜欢巧克力的！”他随手抓了一块，拆开包装就塞进嘴里：“要进来坐一会儿吗？上次你送的花草茶还有好几包...”

“好啊。”

Richard是跟在Lee身后进屋的，所以前面那个嚼着巧克力腮帮鼓鼓的大高个子，根本没机会捕捉到Richard脸上一闪而过的得逞“奸笑”。

可怕的是，他的计划还没全部执行完。

就在之后没几分钟，Lee端着茶托走进客厅，在他刚刚弯腰将茶具在桌上摆好时，Richard一把勾住他的脖子，捧起他的脸，结结实实亲了上去。

胡碴和须后水还有洗面皂的魔咒一击即中，Lee整个人被石化，僵在原地。

“你其实在期待能收到鲜花做礼物对吗？”

什么什么？怎么听不懂了。

可是低沉吟唱的强力魔咒还在持续。

Richard把Lee推到沙发里，咬着他的耳朵。

“但是鲜花于你，太落俗套。对特别的人，我只送最特别的东西。”

巧克力和花草茶搭配，究竟什么时候开始有比喝酒还醉人的效果了？

___________

总之鉴于他们都有相同的喜好，之后也就自然走上了一起蛀牙，一起吃成肥球的幸福大道......

所幸并非如此。对于饮食健康这种事，Richard的态度是很强硬的，所以Lee在家基本没机会偷嘴。

当然这也让Lee小小怀恨在心，毕竟为了保持身材挨饿是他最不能忍的事，于是打击报复行动正悄然酝酿中。

如今两个人都已经开了推特，有时候睡觉前就会翻手机查消息，一人占着大床的一边，或者靠一起，只要看到好玩的内容就给对方念出来。

Richard最近新下载了一个表情制作app，正热衷于在软件里给自己捏脸然后将傻乎乎的表情连环发给Lee。而Lee则对每个出现在他手机屏幕里的，诸如捧着一颗爱心或者欢喜得跳跃的Richard小人儿开启吐槽技能，两个人你来我往，居然谁都不会觉得自己特幼稚。

玩得正在兴头上，Richard手机快没电了，他伸手去床头柜的抽屉里找充电器，却没想到翻出了新东西。

“这是什么？”

Lee抬头，一眼看见Richard捏在手里的一片棕红色塑封小包，在灯光下有点反光。

他当然知道那是什么，可是他没想到自己耻度竟然如此之低，那是他故意买了放抽屉里打算要让Richard发现的，结果现在他自己倒先不好意思起来了。

“为什么床头柜里多出一叠安全套，还是巧克力味的，能给个解释吗Lee Pace？”

被点名的人已经笑成一团，把自己整个埋进成堆羽绒枕和被子里，抖啊抖，臊得说不出一个字来。

“问你话呢，大鸵鸟。”

大鸵鸟艰难地从缝隙里露出小半张脸：“就是你知道的......那个，特别的礼物就......就该送最特别的人！”

说完立刻又把自己埋起来，边笑边抖。

“可是你还没解释清楚，”Richard两腿一并，挪到棉被枕头山旁边掀起被角，“这礼物你打算让我怎么用，嗯？”

这和Lee计划的怎么完全不一样了呢！他应该才是抢占先机主动提出要求的那个！

“就是......就是，你懂的，你不是喜欢吃巧克力么......所以这个可以送你......吃......”

完蛋，他怀疑自己脸红得要爆炸了。

“我想应该再问明白一点，以免其中有任何误会，”Richard也被Lee感染了，说话时很难憋住不笑，“这堆套究竟给谁用？”

“你！哦不对，我！也不对......是我来用，你负责吃！可恶，别再废话啦！”

Lee从床铺堆起的山峰中迅猛一跃，靠着身高优势把Richard迎面扑倒。

本来按照Lee的设想，他应该十分非常极度霸气地用嘴撕开安全套外包装，然后就开始对着Richard这样这样这样那样那样那样，可被他推倒的男人此时看起来比他还轻松惬意......Richard仰着头，水晶一样透亮的蓝眼睛在反光，看起来格外适合接吻的两片薄唇露着笑。鼻子弧度英挺，古典雕塑一样的英国帅哥就躺在自己面前，Lee瞬间选择困难，真不知从哪里开始下口。

不过给他犹豫的时间根本没几秒。Richard迅速扭住他的手腕，不知怎么稍一用力，就让两人的上下位置颠倒过来。

他对Lee展露十颗牙齿的标致微笑，十分极度非常霸气地用嘴撕开安全套外包装。

“买套的时候没注意看尺寸说明吗，honey？你买的是最大号。”

Lee在心里默默骂一句“fuck”，Richard的笑容则比刚才还要嚣张：“认命吧，你特意为我准备的礼物，不收下可就不符合绅士的准则了。”

不过他之后所做的事，完全与“绅士”两个字沾不上半点关系。

总而言之......巧克力味道的套套甜不甜另当别论，之后Lee觉得嘴特别酸倒是真的。


	12. 每个时刻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 戏剧艺术

此一时

舞台灯光熄灭，掌声潮水般起落，随后观众席的灯光亮起，周而复始的音乐剧又到了中场休息的时候。

Richard和一起饰演杰利科群猫的同事们在剧院后门的街边抽烟。似乎无一例外，但凡剧院的后门总是开在背阴静僻的角落，甚至随手乱丢烟蒂也无需产生道德罪恶感。

“观众们要是见到猫在抽烟，会什么感想？”

“你还管那么多，小心自己的毛领别被燎了！”

“嗨，咱俩的设定是堕落最底层的流浪猫，会抽烟没什么好稀罕的。”

“Hey Dick！想什么呢？”

Richard顺着声音扭头。即使隔着浓妆，也看得出他的眼神略空旷。

“Dishy Dick又在思考了。”

黑白花猫，虎斑猫，纯白猫，短尾猫，长毛猫，围在Richard身边的各种猫对着他一阵嘻嘻哈哈。而Richard，也就是他们戏称为Dishy Dick的高个子舞者，则撇嘴露出与他阴沉外貌很相称的冷笑。

“'你们是杰利科猫不是杰利科老烟枪，居然敢打破老子花钱买到面前的第四堵墙？滚回舞台！'”

连珠炮发射完毕，他将烟头狠狠甩地上，又用脚踩上去拧了拧。

“亲爱的Dick...麻烦你说英语。”

“我只是向你们传达观众看到我们抽烟时可能会产生的不满情绪，”他做了个请的手势，“现在，要回后台准备了吗，男猫女猫们？”

有人戳他的腰眼，还有人对着他的后脑勺拍了一掌，一群花里胡哨的猫型人乱哄哄挤做一团回到后台时，舞台经理的助手已经守在侧台入口处。

“准备就位，各位。”助手悄声对演员们说道，同时将侧台的天鹅绒帘幕掀开了一条极细微的缝。

即使只是这样，也足够让舞台正中央射灯的白光钻进来了，在伸手不见五指的后台，劈开了黑暗的这一条光线看起来像一道锋利的疤痕。

“你早就该了解，舞台正中的位置永远只为唯一的一人而准备，”Richard在准备登台演出前继续着他的思考，这回没人来打断他。

“哪怕是你面前这道余光，也不会照耀到一个仅仅负责伴舞兼和声的龙套身上。”

他弯腰下去伸展肌肉，揉着膝盖附近因为排练和演出留下的旧伤，心中终于做下一个决定。

这真的很有意思。

Lee的瞳孔因兴奋而颤抖，他觉得自己的手被牢牢粘在了剧本封皮上，眼睛在不断追逐着人物的下一行台词，急切希望遇到下一个令故事有重大转折的情节。跃然纸上的另一个生动世界，这真的很有意思。

“Hey，Monkey！是你吗？”

Lee抬头，发现是自己的初中同学，笑了笑。

“真没想到你居然也在克莱恩，怪了，为什么我从来没在游泳队里见着你？”

“因为我不游了，”Lee指了指自己的耳朵，“总是发炎，记得吗。”

“哦！天呐我这脑子......对不起，提起你的伤心事。”

“没什么，已经是过去了，现在有新欢。”他举起手中剧本的封面给对方看。

“所以你要从水猴变成会表演的猴了？”

“差不多。”

外号Monkey的瘦高男孩肩上被重拍了一记。

“行啊，真有你的！真是不管干什么，最后肯定是你会吸引走女生们的全部目光，你可真有点让人不爽！”

Lee咧着嘴做鬼脸，完全不同意同窗的观点。

“我又不是为了让她们来看才决定要做什么？”

“懂啦懂啦！不过说真的，等你上台演出的时候必须请我去看啊。”

Lee比一个“ok”的手势，与赶着去训练的同学道别之后，一转头又钻回剧本里。

故事中的世界现在已经入侵了他的脑海，忙碌着扩张新领地。此刻他能想象出一万种将世界呈现在舞台上的方法，而他自己，将是修筑这个世界的辛勤泥瓦匠。

真有意思。

彼一时

“你流眼泪的时候，我直想找个银盘子在下面接着。”

Richard倒了两杯水，其中一杯递给了懒懒趴在沙发上的Lee。

“为什么？”

Lee此时留着有点怪的大鬓角，原本该是灵动的一双绿眼睛，眼神却生锈一样显得疲惫。

“因为你在台上落泪的样子有种华丽感，眼眶里溢出的不是生理盐水，而是不会断线的金珠。”

“Babe，你夸人的方式真受用。”不只是神态的疲劳，连续几周出演高强度全程亢奋的舞台剧黄金年代，让Lee连原本柔和好听的声音里都出现了不自然的沙哑。

他撑着身子爬起来，让Richard能有地方坐下，一只手臂从对方背后绕过、搭牢，随后歪着头慢慢慢慢就躺靠在Richard肩膀上。

“累了就床上睡吧。”

Lee只是轻轻应了一声，却没动作。过了好久，久到Richard以为他已经睡着了，舞台上的歌剧作曲家突然来了一句：“你是我的血橙。(blood orange)”

Richard好像听了很生气，调门都提高了。

“我是你的什么？A BLOODY ORANGE？”

“Yeah，你是我的血橙。”Lee十分肯定点点头，还笑模笑样的，应该说对Richard假装吓唬人的这一套他早就习惯了。

“这是我夸你的方式。自己悟去吧。”说完他对着Richard的脸颊啃了一口。

“那你说我这颗bloody orange味道还行么？”即使躺在床上该睡觉的时候，Richard还惦记着这个问题。

Lee也不回答，胳膊和腿一下子都伸过来，结结实实压住了他的血橙，就当对方是自己的大号抱枕一样。

鉴于他们习惯向对方抛出一时也找不出正确答案的小谜题，血橙的事在那之后再没被提起过。转眼从冬到了夏，时间更叠到恰到好处，Richard终于得到机会，堂堂正正站在伦敦戏剧舞台上。十几年后第一次再演话剧，他的挑战，是亚瑟米勒的经典大作炼狱。

想姿态漂亮地站稳这个位置并不容易。但每次开演前，只要站在舞台入口之外，看到落在圆形剧场中央那一束光，他就能平静下来，种种挥之不去的自我怀疑和紧张也不会再纠缠着他。

只要想到，唯一的聚光灯下，终于能够只属于他和他自己的影子，一切就都有了意义。

当然，还有一个人也会让他静下来。那个自从第一场预演开始就总会出现在观众席里，连坐着都要比别人高出一截的美国人，算得上是让Richard更为安心的意外收获了。

可惜美国友人Lee看过半程的公演之后，不得不回到大西洋另一边去为自己的电影跑宣传。临走前一天晚上，他就像一大张身材很好很宽阔、却怎么甩都甩不掉的牛皮糖，虽然走路时要牵着Richard的手这已经是惯例了，但即使回家后进门之后，不管Richard在哪里，Lee都会紧黏在旁边或者身后，搂搂抱抱又亲亲。

“我是在和高中生约会吗？”又被突袭了长满络腮胡的脸颊之后，Richard笑着问Lee。

“注意到你患上了皮肤饥渴症并愿意时刻守在旁边帮你缓解症状，这不是高中生幼稚的过家家，而是满满的爱啊，darling。”说完，Lee轻轻咬上了Richard的鼻尖。

“皮肤饥渴，hmm......选词很贴切。”

“很高兴你能赞同我的观点，请问你是否要继续治疗？”

“说治疗就又不恰当了。饥渴只能被'满足', my darling。”他愉悦地小声咬着Lee的耳朵，虽然声音中因疲劳而带来的嘶哑很明显。

可是真到了睡觉时间，来“满足”Richard的，却是Lee塞到他手里的羽绒靠枕。

Richard低头看看手里的靠枕，又不解地抬头。在就要被这个老男人的可爱眼神彻底击倒之前，Lee赶快钻进被窝，把Richard和软乎乎的靠枕一起狠狠框进怀里。

“明早就赶飞机走了。到我下周回来之前，这个枕头就是我宽阔的胸膛。”Lee十分认真十分严肃十分深情地说。

“晚安，爱你。”Richard紧紧圈住靠枕，又对着上面抽象的几何图案mua了一口。

“嘿，今晚我还在这里呢！”Lee不满抗议。

Richard不理会他，抱着枕头侧到另一边，眼睛闭好，嘴角却挂着笑。

Lee很愤怒，咬一口在Richard肩膀上，力道却很轻，不会留下任何痕迹。他在现场看炼狱已经好多遍了，知道在脱掉上衣盥洗的那场戏里，可不能让别人在Richard身上看到什么可疑的牙印。

第二天一早醒来，确实只剩下Richard和被他揉得不成形状的靠枕，还有一张Lee留下的字条。

Go go go，Dishy Dick！已经开始想你啦。

落款署名，是一只Monkey。

以前Richard会开玩笑地想，每星期八场的演出干脆都放在一天演完好了，而就在Lee飞回美国这些天，这个想法冒头的次数居然频繁起来。

但一起如常照旧，没有问题。

每晚演出结束，在后台为排着长队的粉丝签名合影，到回家进门以后，第一件事应该是先倒上温水，再从一字排开的瓶瓶罐罐里倒出一大把胶囊药片。直到上周都是Lee抢着帮他，并监督他分几次把所有这些维生素和保护嗓子的药吃完。

关系到能不能以最佳身体和精神状态去完成每天的演出，所以即使他自己一人也一样需要坚持，但唯独欠缺了最后一味疗效奇好的药。

那是当他喝完水时，Lee绿眸中满溢的温和柔暖，倾身令双唇短暂交叠时偷留下的烟草气味。

等Richard回过神，他发现自己手上的水错倒成了白酒。

屋子里实在太安静。平时他和Lee会交换着放点自己喜欢的音乐，但现在他累得一动也不想动，所有疲劳和困乏都被独自一人的空落伺机而入、加倍放大。眼睑沉得像灌了铅，而耳边的幻觉告诉他，可爱的同僚女演员们已经在他耳边哼起了那首围着丛林篝火缭绕的歌谣。

Lee好久都没买过花送人了，尤其是送自己男朋友。急火火赶路时，他突然觉得自己就是爱情电影的男主角，因为一心记挂所爱的人，想看到对方惊喜的表情，想上演最俗套的情节表达最纯粹的爱意，他需要买一束花。

他买了一大捧最鲜红最艳俗的红玫瑰，轻手轻脚进门，悄悄溜进厨房打算找个花瓶，却发现Richard就坐在餐桌边的椅子上，歪着头正闭眼靠在那里。

昏黄的灯光下，Lee看到了一幅油画。

画中人面色苍白，呼吸很浅，紧闭的双眼下有着隐隐青灰色的阴霾，手臂横搭在腹部，松弛垂放的手势，是他一切倦累的无声特写。

Lee放下了花捧，慢慢蹲在Richard面前，轻抚着爱人的大腿。

“Richard，别在这里睡，会着凉的。Richard......？”

在呼唤声中醒来的Richard，眼睛迷蒙着，但他一看到自己面前的人，突然就笑了。

“我是你的血橙。”

没头没尾的一句话，犹如梦呓。

“说什么呢？”

“我，血橙，你的，”Richard把手放在Lee此刻装满了问号的头上来回蹂躏，“突然搞明白你之前这句话的意思了。”

“无论贝利尼再怎么迷恋舞台带给他的名利和无尽风光，他的后台也要有一颗来自家乡的血橙。”

Richard像挠猫一样轻轻搔着Lee的下巴，说话的声音里还有着因沉睡带来的混浊，但是他还在继续说下去。

“咬一口，尝了最熟悉的味道，心里就踏实了，花花世界对他而言也不再是浮夸的大梦一场。所以你说我是你的血橙，有我在你就觉得安全。”

Lee抓过Richard的手吻一下，又起身将他整个人圈进怀里。

“你话太多了，”他在Richard耳边轻轻抱怨，“我知道你们英国人都含蓄，但是'我需要你'或者'我希望你能在我身边'这种话说出来可没什么丢人的哦。”

总弯着腰也是很累的，Lee干脆岔开坐在Richard腿上，双手捧着他的脸。

“所以说实话，想我了吗？”

“Yes”

“觉得没我度日如年吗？”

“Yes”

“想让我陪着吗？”

“Yes”

“那我这个大橙子，质量算合格吗？”

“Yes yes yes...”

Richard每一句肯定，Lee脸上的笑就更甜一点，翘着尖尖的小下巴很骄傲的样子。

“好啦，恪守职责，现在我要监督你早点休息。”

然后他们用几天不见十分想念的深吻来封印了对话。

那个被Richard揉了一星期的羽绒靠枕，现在已经被抛弃在床脚下。Lee抱着Richard，两个人正卷在被窝里准备睡觉，他却突然觉得胸口有点凉凉的，有点湿。

“是你在舔我，还是你哭了？”他抓抓Richard的短头发，并没有真的要去探求答案。

“你话太多了。”Richard的脸一直埋在Lee的心脏位置附近，说话声音的低鸣与心跳融成了同一种节奏。

Lee还记得上一次见到Richard哭，是在索林的戏份杀青之后。当时他跟在Richard身后冲进卫生间，一开始只敢站在远处，直到看着那宽阔的肩膀开始明显颤抖，才默默上前抱住他，也不说话，只是搂得很紧。

Lee自己一向觉得想哭就哭无所谓，但他也知道身为英国人，Richard还是会认为当着人流眼泪非常丢脸。

所以也像之前一样，他什么也不说，只是以拥抱的姿态，确保他们温热的肌肤之间距离为零。

反正要说的都可以由这份热度代为传达：他们可以共享泪水，他们依旧拥有彼此。

_______

宣传反击的时候Andrew Lincon曾经提过他老婆给Richard起了一个外号叫Dishy Dick。


	13. 每个时刻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 探班

如果在某个异国他乡拍戏，从未探索过的风光就是紧张工作之余的调剂，可以极大满足Lee跃动不安的好奇心。但是如果从自己的家坐飞机只花上三个小时，飞到一个外表平淡无奇几十年毫无变化的灰蒙蒙城市，然后扎进完全凭空搭建的摄影棚，像上班族一样一周工作五天，那他只能祈祷这件拍摄工作本身可以更有趣一些了。

亚特兰大，廉价山寨版的好莱坞，着实无趣；令人琢磨不透的Joe MacMillan，很有挑战性。

于是Lee有了完全沉浸在角色中的借口，在这座城市他几乎不需要自己的生活，所有时间都可以用来研究剧本，备台词，要么就读书--畅游在想象的宏大世界当中，“自我”依旧被弃置在某个角落。

能将Lee唤醒，将他拽回现实的，其中一项，就是Richard在固定时间发来的短信。

通常Richard会先发短信询问，是不是方便通话，然后才用Facetime发请求，今天反而是Lee突然没了耐心，收到短信之后直接视频电话就打了过来。

“Yoooo Sup！”

要是放在平时，Richard故意学美国腔来打招呼，一定能先把Lee逗乐，但今天他没什么精神，蔫蔫回了一句“hey”，就没下文了。

“怎么了？”Richard立刻察觉到Lee不对劲。

“没什么。”短短几个字，也带着十分明显的鼻音。

“感冒啦？是天气太冷还是晚上睡觉又忘盖被子还是累着了？”

确切地说，该是由于从早到晚几乎拍了快通宵，导致Lee累得睡觉忘盖好被子又忘关窗，冷风一吹，第二天就头重脚轻鼻子堵塞了。

“亚特兰大真这么冷？”此时身在爱尔兰，Richard的担心清楚写在脸上。

“你自己过来试试不就知道。”Lee说话时腔调略平，眼神也有点死板，但一双浓眉还是习惯性上扬，有一瞬间它们看起来像是在跳舞。

“那就这个周末吧。”Richard也学着Lee的样子动了动眉毛，附带十颗大白牙的傻气笑容。

Lee的嘴角这才终于弯了起来：“周六晚一点到也行，别坐红眼航班了。”

隔着屏幕飞了个吻，互道晚安，挂断视频聊天之后，Lee差点兴奋得睡不着。工作算什么，周六怎么还没到？

虽然Richard一直说不用来接他，自己下飞机之后会叫车，Lee还是算好了时间，在航班落地之后给想了快一周的男朋友打电话。

“我在停车场，老地方，取到行李来找我吧。”

Richard把行李塞进后备箱，再走回到副驾驶座开门的时候，Lee突然整个人趴在方向盘上，侧头看着Richard，因为憋不住笑，肩头颤动不停。

“笑什么呢？”Richard坐进车里，探身过去要看个究竟。

“我就是觉得，真的不该来接你，因为......”Lee笑得眼睛眯起来挤在一起。

“都不想开车了，就想有个传送门，biu一下传到公寓，然后直接把你摁床上......”

说着说着又自己乐了。

“被你一提，我是该对你的幻想担点责任。”Richard掰过Lee头发乱翘毛茸茸的脑袋，对着端正红润的嘴唇啄了又啄，吻了又吻。

“Nonononono，真要开不回去啦！”

“好长时间没在车里做了。”

“Nonononononono.....车里什么都没有，车外却有人！”

他实在有段时间没听见Lee这样细声抱怨了，觉得这样的亲吻完全不能停下，就像他心里正在四处溢出的爱意一样。

卧室大床正对着的电视屏幕，此刻正在放真人秀节目。维持趴着的姿势略久，Lee十分艰难让自己翻了个身，保持上身紧贴床单的姿势，慢腾腾抬起腿穿上宽松的居家裤子，然后向着洗手间蹑手蹑脚移动。

洗手间虚掩的门后，隔着一道浴帘，伴着哗啦啦水声，热气蒸腾之中正传出撕裂声线的灵魂歌唱。

“Love in an elevatorrrr~~~Keeping it up......！！”

Lee一把扯开浴帘，Richard像乐队主唱一样举着花洒全情投入，只是混身都光着，白皮肤上附了点点水花。

“嘿，给点隐私好不好？”

话虽如此，他却根本没有回避的意思，转身正面面对着Lee。

“你洗得真慢。”幽怨小眼神之外，Lee还故意舔了舔嘴唇。

“嫌慢就来帮忙！”

Richard一把扒掉挂在Lee半截屁股上的绒裤，这下他们“又”坦诚相待了。

说“又”，还是因为这两个人真的没什么耐心，开车回家刚进门，行李随便一扔倒进床里互相摸着来了一回。着急得连嘴都没怎么用上就结束了第一轮战斗。

浴室的花洒已经被重新安回墙上，Lee双手撑着墙壁，留给Richard一个圆圆的后脑勺，还有被热气熏红的耳朵，水珠沿着他犹如丘陵起伏的肩背淌下来。

雀斑，水渍，肌肉线。

身体全部贴上去把他从头到脚舔舐干净抚摸个遍蹂躏完全，感觉一定很不错。Richard无法抑制，事实上在想到这个场面的一瞬间，他脑海中各种情色场面已经在倍速叠加。

Lee转过脸，因为迷惑而微启的红唇，越发成了令人想完全占有的邀约。

“What are you waiting for...... Daddy？”

之后再来任何哭喊求饶却又紧缠不放的迷乱，Richard只能无辜表示，那完全是Lee自找的。

听说有人会用电视节目的播出来判断做爱时间长短，但是对于Richard和Lee来说，这样的标准却让他们感到格外超现实。

他们已经都没什么力气，只能软软靠在一起休息了，真人秀节目居然还没演完。所以他们粘着不放的时间，究竟长了还是短了？

唯一的感觉，倒像是时空静置，从他们抚慰对方任意一寸肌肤时开始。

Richard还是会注意到Lee红通通的耳廓和苹果肌，他对这些害羞的地方以轻吻轻蹭来表示友好，不时伴着亲昵低语。

“还是不明白你为什么喜欢看这种用消极态度标榜写实的节目。”

“因为确实很写实啊，哪怕是经过设计也一样。但当你真正看向生活里的类似故事，它们只会比这里演出来的更令人感到震惊。”

不表态度地哼了一声，Richard将占有目标转移到恋人质感丰润的嘴唇。

“对我来说，只有你最真实。其他都无所谓。”

这当然包括了你的一切，情绪低落时安静，活泼快乐时好动，在可爱和从容之间经常却冒出异想天开的冲劲，对人好起来掏心掏肺，小孩一样。

“我发现最近你总能说出意外直白的话。”惊喜和感动在Lee的绿眼睛里微微酝酿。

“那是因为有你这样直来直去的美国男朋友做榜样。”Richard眨了眨眼，模仿自己美国男朋友调皮的样子惟妙惟肖。

这次Lee轻易就被逗笑了，他顺着Richard略有棱角的下颚线条，摸摸他布满修整过胡渣的脸颊，主动亲了回去。

“周日我们几个主演会有为下一周拍摄做准备的剧本研讨，一起来参加么？”准备钻被窝睡觉时Lee问了一句。

突然出现在你们工作的场合会不会突兀。

Richard就是会自然而然想到这类问题。

“不会，怎么会，我已经好几天前就告诉他们你要过来了！”

说这话的时候，Lee脸上是藏不住的得意。

“他们都很期待看见你。”为了让深思熟虑的英国人安心，他把自己顶着一头乱毛的脑袋往对方怀里又拱了拱。

“被子盖好。”

“知道啦，Daddy。”

“窗户窗户，别忘记关了。”

”好体贴啊，Daddy。”

Richard使劲捏住Lee的尖下巴：“叫爹叫上瘾了是吗？”

“你听得也挺开心啊。”Lee挑衅一样扬起脸。

“睡觉！”

“好的Daddy，晚安Daddy......Ouch！”

顽皮的小孩，必须要接受惩罚。

第二天中午的时候，Lee毫无畏惧带着脖子和胸前明显的红印，和Richard一起去到剧组同事的家里。从他们五六个人准备午餐到同席吃饭，两个人毫不做作，偶尔拉拉手，摸摸这里那里。

而他们之间那一点正合适的身高差， 实在是太适合没事歪头接吻了。这导致认真研讨剧本时，Lee难得服软，在他据理力争仍无法说服其他演员“Joe不是坏人”的情况下，他不再坚持强辩，而是转头看向Richard，眉眼嘴角委屈地耷拉下来，故意说“他们不懂我”，随后理所当然地偷一个吻来安慰自己。

虽然其他人会大呼无法忍受这样明目张胆秀恩爱，但他们几乎都注意到了一件事实，并且因为温柔善意，并没有谁刻意去揭穿：在这个有型有款的英国人面前，Lee似乎比他们最常见到的Lee又生动了一点点。那种鲜活躁动，就像是封在瓶中的精灵，没有契合的符咒是无法释放出来的。


End file.
